undertale_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emiel (LionessTheNightwing)
Emiel is a handicapped goat and a character that belongs to LionessTheNightwing. He is also a recurring character. Background Car accident When Emiel became 12, he and his parents were driving home, but then a light flashed right in front of them, causing his father to be caught off-guard. The car was swerving uncontrollably and his parents tried to control the wheel, but it controlled itself (luckily, Emiel was wearing a seatbelt at this time). Because of this, they crashed literally after running a red sign, killing his parents and injuring Emiel. He was perfectly fine, but a glass shard cut him through his left eye, giving him a severe scar. After having surgery done on him, he was then sent to foster care. When Emiel went there, he was forced into a room by his female foster agent oxen, who he then blamed for putting him in foster care. Foster Care After being forced into a miserable life in foster care, he met Akil Marcial, Rhonin and Rocket Dove. They became friends and shared many incidents together. Basically due to Emiel being handicapped, he then met a group of 4 monsters who would often tease, ridicule and bully the goat. He would call these monsters "heartless monsters" for their bullying behavior. However, Emiel had to live up his life being bullied by them until the administrators had enough and suspended the monsters. Foster School By the time Emiel became 15, he went to school in foster care, along with his friends who went to the same school as him. It did not go well for Emiel. He would always dig in his bag or even draw during class. This caused other teachers to scold him, except for one who had a soft spot for him: Sienna the skeleton. At times, he would also sleep during class, which is why his grades don't improve. Creating Eva Emiel felt how lonely he was and couldn't take it anymore. After his friends were adopted, he only had himself displayed. Because of this, he still had his motivation and created a stuffed griffin plushie named Eva. He would always take her everywhere he went and put a tracking device on her in case if he lost her. Being Adopted After being the last foster kid, emiel heard the news that he's getting a new family. His new family would be better and then he was adopted at last. Naturally, it was Snowdon, a snowshoe hare who was part of the dream team. Appearance Emiel is a well-built and tall 17-year-old goat-like creature with white owl wings. He also has a black shirt and a black spiked collar. Emiel sports gray pants and red eyes, also a red scar across his left eye he got from that car accident. Sometimes Emiel changes into his summer clothes every summer which is a yellow shirt with flowers on it, and red capris. Personality Emiel is shy, scared, silent and moody. He is also shown as caring, loving, and joyful. Emiel enjoys making imaginary friends and is deeply paranoid, pretty much some people say he's close to insanity for thinking of adventures in his head with his plushie Eva. Emiel is also helpless and can never do things himself, which he draws attention using bleats and screams. Emiel is also cheery and happy, but this is because he is handicapped and has the mentality of a toddler. Roles Coming Soon! Trivia * Emiel doesn't like being alone. * He also hates scary things and being scared. * Emiel's first appearance would be a goat's requiem. * He and Sienna are friends. * Emiel hates expensive objects. * Emiel's favorite animal is a griffin as shown that his stuffed plushie is a griffin. Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Fancharacters Category:Characters